Oceanic Elementary
by hersheygal
Summary: The Losties are in kindergarten. Very different, very cute. All relationships, and most of the living characters. Chapter 8 FINALLY up.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I know this is pretty weird, but I've been wanting to do this for a while. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to do all relationships, but knowing me I'll want to do jate, but I'll try to do skate as well.

Rose stood at the front of the class, smiling at the little ones looking up at her. It was the first day of school at Oceanic Elementary. She worked with the kindergarteners and the children looked to be a promising bunch.

"Okay, let's get into a circle and tell everyone who we are."

The children got into a circle and Rose sat in between a blonde girl with blue eyes, and a black haired boy with hazel eyes.

"We'll start with me, and then we'll go around the room all right?"

The kids seemed to be a little scared, and Rose smiled at them.

"Say your name and something interesting about yourself. My name is Miss. Rose, and I like to draw pretty pictures."

"That's stupid." A young boy muttered.

"Now be nice." Rose said, smiling. "Your turn." She motioned towards the blonde girl.

"My name is Claire, and I like to draw too!" She said shyly, twirling her hair.

"Hi Claire."

The blonde boy next to Claire was a little hyper as he grinned at the teacher. "I'm Charlie, and I like to dance."

"I can see that." Rose laughed.

"Now what's your name?" Rose asked the boy sitting next to Charlie. The boy slowly looked up at Rose with a peaceful expression on his face. "I'm John. I like to take walks with my mom."

Rose smiled and listened to the next couple of kids.

"I'm Hugo, and I like to work on cars with my daddy!"

"I'm Juliet, and I like to sing."

"I'm Ben and I like to sleep."

"My name is Sayid and I like to play with my toys."

"What's your name?" Rose asked the blonde who was staring at the floor.

"James."

"And what do you like to do James?"

James shrugged.

"You have to like something."

"I don't know."

"Come on James." The brunette said next to him.

"Watch tv." James said.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm Kate and I like to listen to my daddy tell stories."

Rose smiled. "And finally, how about you?" Rose looked at the boy beside her who was staring at Kate.

"Hun?" Rose put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy looked at Rose. "My name is Jack. My daddy says I'm going to be a doctor some day like he is."

The children were allowed to talk with each other while Rose watched them. She smiled as it seemed like they were already making friends with each other.

"Hi." Charlie said to Claire.

Claire looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

Ben, John, and Sayid got in a circle and talked about whose hand was bigger, while Kate tried to get James to talk to her. When that didn't work, she turned to Jack, who was staring at her.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know."

Kate squinted at Jack. "Do you know anything?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like it."

Jack frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because you don't talk much."

"Yes I do."

Kate shook her head.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought and if I should continue. I'd love it if you guys gave me some suggestions. Next up, the children learn a song.


	2. Is Everyone Happy?

Chapter 2: Is everyone happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

The next day Rose had the kids get into a circle again and this time she had a harder time getting the kids to quiet down.

"So I had pizza for dinner last night." Charlie told Claire.

"I had a burger at McDonalds!" Claire said with a smile.

Charlie glared at Claire and she laughed.

"So I was watching tv last night." Ben told Sayid and John.

"What were you watching?" Sayid asked.

Ben smiled. "My dad was watching some program that had guns in it."

John gasped.

"Yeah."

"Your dad lets you watch that stuff!" Sayid exclaimed with jealousy.

"I don't even have a dad!" John complained.

Sayid and Ben stared at John, not sure of what to say.

Kate glared at Jack's fingers. For the last few minutes, Jack had continued to drum his fingers on his thighs.

"Would you stop that!" Kate grabbed Jack's hands and looked at him.

"What?"

"This!" Kate pushed Jack's hands to the ground. "You're annoying me!"

"Then why did you sit next to me?" Jack asked with a grin.

Kate blushed and looked away to where James was sitting.

James met Kate's eyes. "What are you staring at?" Kate asked.

"Nothing! Jeez! Don't have a cow!"

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

James rolled his eyes.

"Okay class, stand up." Rose said.

They stood up and watched the teacher. "We're going to sing a song all right?"

"Oh great."

"James, if you can't behave you'll have to go to timeout."

"Can I?"

"James shut up!" Kate yelled at him.

"Kate, calm down." Jack said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Be quiet all of you or I'll send all three of you to the corner." Rose said.

The three instantly settled down.

"Do you know if you're happy and you know it?" Rose asked.

The class stayed quiet, except for Charlie.

"My brother taught it to me!" Charlie said with a grin.

"Okay Charlie why don't you come over here and help me?" Rose asked with a smile.

Charlie looked at Claire.

"It's okay Charlie." Claire smiled. "You can go."

Charlie nodded and walked over to Rose.

"Okay we will sing the first part and then you will do it." Rose said.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." Rose and Charlie clapped their hands.

They sang it a few more times before the other kids joined in.

"James!"' Kate whispered.

"What?"

"Do it with us!"

"No."

Kate rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "Miss Rose?"

The class stopped singing and Rose looked at Kate. "Yes dear?"

"James isn't singing."

"Well if James doesn't want to participate then that's okay Kate. He's probably a little shy."

The class laughed until James shot them all a mean glare.

John raised his hand.

"Yes John?"

"What does part-" John struggled with the word.

"Participate?"

"Yeah what does that mean?"

"It means to join in, to do what everyone else is doing." Rose tried to explain it as best as she could.

"Oh."

Rose could tell that he didn't get it.

"All right we're going to add the next part in."

"If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet." Charlie and Rose sang.

The class joined in after a while and they had a lot of fun until..

"Ow!" Kate complained.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"James stomped on my foot!" Kate said, fighting tears. She sat down and held onto her foot.

Jack knelt down beside her as he touched her foot. Kate pulled back. Jack looked up at James. "Say you're sorry!"

"What?" James asked.

"You hurt Kate! Say sorry." Jack stood up and got in James face.

"Jack and James, settle down." Rose said.

"James stepped on Kate's foot." Jack said in a whiny tone.

"Jack, why don't you take Kate outside and help her?" Rose said.

"Okay." Jack gave Kate a hand and she took it as she stood up. She put her arm around Jack as he supported her as they walked out of the room.

"What?" James asked as all eyes were on him.

A/N: let me know what you thought. Don't worry I'm not going to make James be the bad guy all of the time.


	3. Fruit Snacks

Chapter 3-Fruit Snacks

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter here. Sorry for not updating sooner!

Jack and Kate walked outside and Kate sat down on a bench while Jack bent down to look at her foot.

"I don't think it's broken."

"How do you know this stuff?" Kate asked.

"My dad is a doctor." Jack set Kate's foot down and sat down next to her.

"That's cool."  
"What does your dad do?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged and looked down. "I don't really know."

"Do you think you're okay now?"

Kate smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jack blushed. "I don't know. I just want to make sure you're okay." He stood up and Kate followed him back into the classroom.

"Kate's foot isn't broken." Jack reported as soon as he got in the room.

Rose smiled. "I'm glad."

They walked back over to their spots on the floor while the kids whispered to each other.

"Hi." Ben grinned at the blonde next to him.

Juliet stared at him, her blonde hair hanging in her eyes. "What?"

"I'm Ben."

"I know."

Ben frowned, and turned to Sayid, shrugging.

Sayid glanced at Juliet and back at Ben. "I think she likes you."

"Ew!"

"What?"

"Girls are gross!"

"No they're not." Sayid gave up on Ben and turned to John, who was staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?"

John looked at Sayid. "I'm thinking about dogs. I like dogs."

"Okay.."

"So you're okay then?" James smirked at Kate, secretly hoping she was okay.

"Yeah she's okay. No thanks to you." Jack retorted.

"Why don't you shut up bug boy."

"Bug boy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, your eyes. They're huge like bugs' eyes are." James explained.

"I don't like you." Jack frowned.

"Okay kids, it's snack time." Rose told them.

Everyone stood up and went to the tables. The tables were short, with four chairs around it. Each table was a different color, red, yellow, blue, and green. Charlie, Claire, and Hugo sat at the yellow table. Jack, Kate, James, and Juliet sat at the red table, and Ben, Sayid, and John sat at the green one.

Kate stared at the blonde that was sitting across from her. "So how old are you?" Kate asked.

Juliet looked at her. "I'm five. How old are you?"

"Five." Kate turned to Jack, who was sitting next to her. "How old are you?"

"Five."

Kate looked at James who was sitting next to Juliet.

"I'm almost seven."

"Seven?" Jack, Kate, and Juliet exclaimed.

"I didn't pass kindergarten the first time, so what?"

Kate's eyes widened. "How does it feel to be almost seven?"

James started to answer before he stopped and thought about it, and then he started to smile. "It's great. You get to do a lot that you don't get to do when you're five."

"Like what?" Juliet asked.

"You get to eat whatever you want, and you can watch whatever you want on tv."

"I already do that." Hugo said from the other table.

James glared at him but before he could continue Rose interrupted them. "I've got fruit snacks for you today." She passed out the snacks to each of the kids,

"I hate fruit snacks." Sayid said sadly.

"Why not? They're so juicy!" Ben exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"How long is it until you turn seven James?" Kate asked, curious.

James opened up his fruit snacks and pretended to be more interested in it than in Kate's question.

"Six months." James said softly.

Jack laughed. "You're six and a half?"

"That's still older than you bug boy."

Jack immediately shut up and munched on his snack.

A/N: Next chapter we get some new students!


	4. True Love

Chapter 4-True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews and all the great ideas you guys have. Special thanks to Imzadi for her ideas, and this chapter is dedicated to lostlover514. There's a lot of relationships for you all this time around. Oh, and I have no idea of what Rose and Bernard's real last names are and I didn't feel like looking it up. I don't even know if we were ever told what their last names were. Sorry about that.

Rose sighed as she sat at her desk, watching the kids. The kids had been in school for a week, and surprisingly there were already little groups that they were all in. Rose had never seen such drama in kindergarten. The kids weren't what was worrying her. Today there were going to be five new kids coming in, and Rose wasn't sure of how the kids would react to new faces.

Rose turned when she saw the door open. She quickly stood as the principal of the school came in.

"Hello Principal Stevens." Rose said politely.

"Please Ms. Taylor, I've asked you many times to call me Bernard." Bernard chided her softly.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just a habit." Rose blushed.

"What do ya think's goin on over there?" James whispered to Kate. James and Kate were sitting together while playing with play dough.

"I think she likes him." Kate whispered back.

James made a face. "That's sick."

"What? You don't believe in… true love?" Kate batted her eyes teasingly.

"No." James said firmly. Kate turned away and James stared at her. Maybe he did believe in true love.

"Stop it!" Juliet giggled as Jack put some cold play dough on her arm.

Kate looked over at them and squinted at Jack. She had a feeling, but she wasn't sure what it was. She suddenly wasn't too fond of Juliet anymore.

"Okay okay." Jack grinned and looked down at his blob of dough.

"Okay kids, I have a announcement." Rose clasped her hands together and the kids looked up at her expectantly.

Bernard walked to the door and opened it as five young children walked in. The first was a tall boy that carried a stick with him, the second was a brown haired girl with a scowl upon her face, the next was a timid blonde girl, but everyone had their eyes on the last two that came in. There was a boy and a girl, and they were fighting.

"These are your new classmates." Rose explained.

"Can you handle this?" Bernard asked her.

"Of course Princ- I mean, Bernard." Rose giggled softly.

Bernard smiled and excused himself.

"Told you." Kate grinned at James. Kate noticed that James wasn't paying attention, and she swatted him on the arm.

"What?"

"What are you staring at?" Kate followed his line of vision and noticed that he was staring at the brown haired girl.

"Okay class, I'm going to let them introduce themselves and then I hope you will welcome them." Rose sat down and watched as the first boy went.

"I am Eko." Eko said, his voice monotone.

"Why don't you tell the class what you like to do Eko?" Rose asked.

"I like to read." Eko stared at the back wall, and all the other kids looked behind them.

"What's he staring at?" Charlie asked. Hugo shrugged.

"That's interesting." Rose smiled.

"What's the stick for?" James asked.

"Do not question things that you do not know." Eko stared at James, and James fought the urge to back away.

"What?" The class murmured to each other.

"Why don't you sit down Eko?" Rose smiled at him, but she also was a little confused by the tall boy.

Eko sat next to Locke, who was staring off into space again.

"Do you think he's thinking about dogs again?" Ben whispered to Sayid, and Sayid smiled as Ben playfully pushed him in the shoulder.

"I don't know." Sayid said absently. He was more interested in the blonde girl that was arguing with the other boy.

The first girl stood with her hands at her sides, her brown hair was straight, and she still had a scowl on her face.

"The name's Ana. I like to play Super Shooter on my new game boy."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Ana."

Kate looked at Ana and back at James. "You're staring at her!"

"No I'm not!" James protested.

Kate sighed and looked over at Jack, who was whispering something in Juliet's ear. Kate put her face in her hands.

Ana sat down next to Eko and Eko gave her a gentle smile.

"Hi. I'm Libby. I just like to sit and think about things." Libby said quietly.

Rose smiled at her, and Libby looked for a place to sit down.

Hugo smiled at her and waved and Libby's face immediately brightened as she took a seat next to Hugo.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I'm Shannon. I like to paint my nails. This is my brother Boone. He likes to be lazy."

"No I don't!" Boone insisted, glaring at his sister.

"Sit down." Rose said sternly, already noticing the trouble that the two siblings were going to be.

"All right. I'll let you get to know each other, and then we'll continue with the play dough in a few minutes."

"Are you okay?"

Kate lifted her head and stared right into Jack's eyes. "Yeah I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel a little left out." Kate's face flushed in embarrassment.

Jack smiled at her. "Why? You've got lots of friends."

"Not really."

"You can't say that. I'm your friend."

Kate smiled at him and then stared past him and looked for Juliet. Ben had moved to sit next to her, and they seemed to be in some kind of serious discussion.

"I'm telling you, the icing is the best part of the cake." Ben told Juliet.

Juliet shook her head. "The cake is the best part of the cake."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Hey. I'm Hugo." Hugo grinned at Libby.

"I'm Libby."

"So you're new here?"

Libby nodded.

"Well don't worry. I'll be your friend."

"Thanks." Libby smiled.

Charlie nudged Claire as they looked at Hugo and Libby.

"That's sweet." Claire smiled.

Sayid looked at Locke, and then at Eko. Eko was talking to Ana, and Locke was still staring at something, so Sayid stood up and looked for Shannon. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her so badly, but there was something about her that he kind of liked. It wasn't hard to find her. She was yelling so loud the whole class could hear her.

"Hello."

Shannon looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm Sayid."

"Okay."

Sayid sat down next to her, and Shannon sighed.

"You don't have to act that way you know." Sayid said quietly.

"What?"

"We're all really nice people. I understand that you might be a little shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"It's scary being somewhere where you don't know a lot of people." Sayid picked up some purple play dough and gave it to her with a smile on his face.

Shannon slowly took it and started to play with it. She looked at Sayid and smiled back at him. Maybe kindergarten wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Up next, the kids play tag!


	5. Tag, You're It!

Chapter 5-Tag, You're It!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

"Tag, you're it!" Sayid grinned as he touched Shannon's shoulder.

"I told you! I don't wanna be it!"

"Come on Shan! Play!" Boone said, standing a few feet away.

Rose smiled as she sat on a bench a couple yards from the playground. The new kids had been welcomed nicely and now they were treated just like the rest of them. It made Rose proud that her kids were so sweet.

"Ms. Taylor!" Boone yelled and Rose walked over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Shannon won't play!"

"If Shannon doesn't want to play then that's fine, Boone." Rose bent down next to Shannon. "You can just watch honey."

"See? Told you." Shannon glared at her brother and she sat down at the bottom of the playground's slide.

Sayid sat down beside her and Shannon looked at him. "You can go play you know. You're technically still it."

"No that's okay." Sayid reached out and touched James, who was crawling under the slide in an attempt to hide from Sayid.

"Hey!" James yelled and he stood up.

"Tag, you're it." Sayid grinned at him.

James glared at him and then turned.

Kate and Jack were swinging on the swing set and James made his way over there.

"Hey James!"

James turned to see Ana staring at him. "Leave them alone. They don't want to play."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because you can't catch me. " With that Ana took off running.

"Oh no you don't." James muttered and raced after her.

"Ms. Taylor." Bernard walked across the playing field to get to the playground where Rose was sitting on the bench.

"Hello Bernard."

"How are you doing?"

'I'm doing fine."

"Are the kids getting along all right?"

"Yes."

Bernard nodded. "Well just let me know if they cause any trouble."

Rose nodded with a smile.

"Look Jack, there's Ms. Taylor with Mr. Anderson again. Don't they look cute together?" Kate asked Jack from her swing.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think they should be together?"

"Sure. But I don't think that anyone should rush love."

"Who said anything about rushing love?" Kate pumped her legs in order to go higher.

"No one, but I know you Kate. You have some kind of plan in that tiny little brain of yours." Jack grinned to himself.

Kate made a face. "I hate you sometimes."

Jack's grin became even broader.

"Can you jump off your swing?" Kate asked Jack.

"No. I've never tried it."

"Well try it then."

Jack shook his head.

"Are you scared?" Kate grinned.

"No. I just don't think it's safe."

"Chicken."

"What?"

"You heard me." Kate jumped off her swing and Jack looked at her in jealousy. "Come on. Let's play tag with the others."

Jack looked at the ground as his swing continued to go higher.

"Jump Jack!" Kate encouraged him. "I didn't get hurt."

"Fine." And with that Jack jumped off the swing with a loud yelp.

"You okay?" Kate asked him as she laughed. When she had jumped off she had landed on her feet, but Jack was sprawled across the sand.

Jack shook his head to rid the sand from his hair as he stood up. "Yeah I'm fine."

Kate noticed how his face had turned red.

Suddenly they heard someone yell and they turned. Juliet had fallen and Ben and John were standing beside her. John was staring up at the sky, but Ben was kneeling down beside her.

Jack quickly ran over to her, and Kate followed him.

"Juliet? Are you okay?" Jack bent down beside her. It was obviously to Kate that she was trying not to cry.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Juliet sat up and held her ankle,

By this time all the kids had gathered around them.

"Hey, give her some space." Ben told them, and the kids backed away.

"What are you doing?" Eko asked John.

"I'm staring at the sky. The clouds change shapes."

Eko stared at him like he was crazy, before he also looked up at the sky. "You are right. The clouds do change. There is a dog." Eko pointed.

"I love dogs." John grinned.

Ben shook his head. "You're crazy."

Jack felt Juliet's ankle, and Juliet cried out. "I'm sorry!" Jack said. "I think you might have twisted it."

Rose made her way through the crowd of kids and knelt down beside Jack and Juliet.

"Jack thinks I might have twisted my ankle."

Rose turned to Jack. "Are you our resident doctor now?"

"What?" Jack wondered what resident meant.

Rose smiled. "Never mind." She picked Juliet up, and Jack followed her into the building.

"So, now what?" James asked, standing next to Kate. Ana was standing next to him, breathing hard.

"Who's it?" Kate asked.

"I am." Hugo said quietly.

James grinned. "Catch me if you can!" He raced off, and Hugo frowned. "Not fair."


	6. Brother

Chapter 6: Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is dedicated to Got Scots? I added someone in here for ya. I hope you guys like it!

Charlie giggled as he ran around the playground, Hugo running after him.

"Come on dude! Just let me get you!"

"Why should I?" Charlie yelled back at him, climbing into the playground and sitting on top of the highest bar.

"Because you can get people easier than me!"

"Nope, not gonna do it!" Charlie dangled his legs off the bar, grinning at Hugo, who gave up and started running after Jack who had just came back, Juliet leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm not playing Hugo." Jack told him as he came near.

"Kate and James are sitting under that tree over there." Juliet said. "Why don't you go sneak around the tree and get him?"

"What?" Jack quickly turned and glared as he noticed James tickling Kate.

"Okay!" Hugo said brightly, before his face fell again. "But I'm not good at sneaking…"

"That's okay Hugo." Juliet said gently. "Just go try."

"Okay." Hugo ran to James.

"You're good at that." Jack commented, helping her sit down.

"And you're good at helping people."

Charlie watched as Hugo tagged James, who jumped up and started yelling at Hugo, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Charlie laughed to himself.

"Hey you."

Charlie quickly turned at the sound of the voice. It came from the blue tunnel.

"Charlie."

"Who-Who's there?" Charlie asked, slowly crawling into the tunnel.

"I'm Desmond." A little boy with brown hair was sitting inside the tunnel.

"How do you know my name?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to him.

"Your friends called you that."

"Are you in my class?" Charlie asked.

"No. I'm in 2nd grade."

"2nd Grade? Wow…" Charlie looked at Desmond in jealousy.

"I need you to listen to me brother.'

"What? I'm not your brother."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"You are going to get hurt."

'How do you know?"

"I just do brother."

"I'm not your brother."

Desmond sighed. "You're going to fall off this playground in a couple of minutes."

"What?"

"You heard me brother."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Charlie yelled, standing up inside the tunnel.

Desmond didn't say anything and tried to conceal the grin spreading across his face. "Whatever you say."

Charlie glared at Desmond and ran out of the tunnel and down to the landing, where he turned to see if the boy would follow him.

When Charlie turned around again, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Juliet put a hand on Jack's arm.

"What?" Jack turned from looking at Kate.

"Charlie just fell. Go make sure he is okay!"

"Why do I have to do everything around here?" Jack complained, but stood up anyways and went over to Charlie who still had his face in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Charlie lifted his head and turned to look behind him. Jack followed his gaze. Just coming out of the tunnel was Desmond.

"I told you so, brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Jack said.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Charlie wailed.

A/N: I know this is kind of short, but the next chapter is gonna have a sort of "showdown" between Jack and Locke.


	7. Naptime!

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School starts Friday for me, so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!

Rose looked at her watch and realized that it was time for the kids to go back inside. She turned to Bernard, who was sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, but the kids have to go inside now."

"Oh, of course." Bernard stood up. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Okay." Rose smiled at him and then turned towards the playground. "Come on guys, recess is over."

"Ah man!" Hugo released James from the death grip he had held him in. James glared at Hugo and then looked back at the tree for Kate, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hi Kate." Jack stood up, smiling brightly. Juliet fell into the sand with a loud, "Oomph."

"Hi." Kate looked down shyly. "I was wondering if you wanted to.. um… maybe sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure." Jack grinned.

"Okay."

Jack and Kate started to follow Rose back into the school when Jack heard John standing on top of the playground.

"Jack!"

"What?" Jack and Kate turned around and looked up at him.

"You can't leave this playground!"

"Not again." Jack groaned. Every day, John always went through the same routine with Jack, pleading with him to not leave the playground.

"God loves you as he loves dogs!"

"What?"

"That's a new one." Kate whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded at her and then looked back at John. "Miss Rose wants us to go back inside now."

"Don't listen to her! She doesn't love you like God loves dogs!"

Juliet managed to sit up and she started to rub her ankle.

"Hey, you want some help with that?" James walked over to her.

Juliet looked up at James. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Oh you know, Jack and Kate are into themselves right now so I figured I could talk to you."

"You could talk to Ana."

"She's already inside, and she's mad at me."

Juliet looked around and sighed. Everyone was already halfway back to the classroom. "Fine."

James smiled and offered a hand to her. She took his hand and slowly stood up.

"You can't leave this playground Jack!"

"And what will happen to me if I do?"

"You'll.. you'll become addicted to candy!"

"What's addicted mean?" Kate asked Jack.

"It means you always have to have something and if you don't get it then you don't feel well." Jack whispered back to her. "My mom always says that she's addicted to those shows that come on during the day."

"Soap stories?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Those."

"My mom watches them too."

John cleared his throat loudly and Jack and Kate looked back up at him.

"Okay John, Kate and I are going to go inside now. It was nice talking to you!" Jack waved at him and then started walking away.

"No! Jack! You don't know what you're doing!"

Suddenly, Jack and Kate heard a loud thwack, and they turned around and saw that Eko had hit John with his stick.

"That is what the stick is for." Eko said calmly, then he picked John up and came down from the playground.

Jack yawned, and Kate looked at him. "You're tired."

"Yeah. Isn't it naptime yet?"

"I think so. You wanna sleep next to me?" Kate asked, looking down.

"Sure!" Jack grinned.

They got into the classroom, and noticed the kids getting their pillows and blankets out.

"Hey look Sayid, I've got Superman on my blanket." Ben said proudly.

"That's nice Ben." Sayid nodded at him, before looking at Shannon, who was trying to spread her Barbie blanket out.

"Here, let me help." Sayid offered.

"Thank you." Shannon smiled at him, and Sayid blushed.

"You think you're okay?" James asked Juliet, who was sitting down.

"Yeah. Thanks. This doesn't change anything." Juliet avoided his gaze.

"What?" James wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Kate's stealing Jack away from me." Juliet frowned, noticing the two sharing Jack's Barney blanket.

"What?" James looked at them and groaned.

"You're supposed to keep Kate distracted!"

"I'm sorry, but that one over there," James pointed at Ana, "Is kinda cute too."

Juliet rolled her eyes and James went over to Ana. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Nothin." James noticed the horse on Ana's blanket. "I like your blanket."

"Shut up."

"Look, I'm sorry I tagged you during Tag."

"No you're not."

"Okay, fine, I'm not, but why do you have to stop talking to me?"

"You gonna start cryin' James?"

"No.."

"Then go find your own blanket."

"Fine." James stomped off to his own blanket.

"Hey Claire."

"What?" Claire rolled over onto her side so she could look at Charlie.

"Do you like Peanut Butter?"

"I love Peanut Butter!" Claire's eyes got really big, and Charlie laughed.

"Well look what I've got." Charlie looked at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking, and then pulled out a jar of Peanut Butter from under his blanket.

Claire giggled in excitement as Charlie opened the container. "Here, have some."

Claire put her finger in it, and the two spent the entire naptime eating Peanut Butter.


	8. Sesame Street Versus Power Rangers

A/N: Wow I am so sorry for not updating in like a year or something. Well I'm here with an update and I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

One Monday morning, the kids were particularly being stubborn, as Rose was trying to teach everyone the pledge of allegiance. She just assumed the class would say it with her, but most of them found it very boring.

"Now you need to put your right hand on your heart the entire time you say the Pledge, like this." Rose demonstrated.

"Now say after me: I pledge allegiance." Rose started.

The kindergarteners just stared at her blankly.

"Now you say it."

After a long and awkward silence, Rose decided to give up.

"Okay, we'll tackle this another day. Why don't you guys sit down while I give you some announcements?"

"Halloween is coming up, and in honor of it, we are going to have a Karaoke Contest."

John raised his hand.

"Yes John?"

"What does Karaoke mean?"

"It's where you sing a song by yourself. Like Jack here, could sing the Barney song."

Some of the kids laughed at him, James and Ana in particular.

"I don't like Barney. I like Sesame Street." Jack pouted.

"Okay so you could sing a song from Sesame Street."

"Oh yeah, because watching a show with puppets is so much better than watching a show with a purple dinosaur!" James yelled out, with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"James!" Rose reprimanded him.

"Oh yeah?" Jack stood up and stormed to the back of the room where James was. "And what do you watch everyday when you get home? Power Rangers? No I bet you watch Arthur."

"Power Rangers scare me." Ben said randomly, staring at the blackboard behind Rose.

James stood up. "You wanna fight Jackie?"

"Don't fight!" Kate stood up between the two boys. "Please?" She pleaded, almost tearfully.

"Go away Kate!" James glared at her, before looking at Jack again. "Do you always have girls fight your fights for you?"

Jack squinted his eyes, and it looked for a second like he was about to cry, until he decided to punch James in the face.

"You're stupid!" Jack yelled.

Rose ran to the back of the room and picked up Jack. Jack was screaming and kicking his legs while James just laughed. "You hit like a girl!"

"I do not!" At this point, Jack was sobbing, and Rose realized that he wasn't going to be a problem any more so she set him down beside her desk.

"Are you okay James?" Kate knelt down beside him.

"Never better. Like I said, your boyfriend hits like a girl."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kate told him.

"Then why do you two sleep next to each other in naptime everyday?"

"Because he's nice! And he's a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah, lots of fun. I bet you really like him now, hiding behind the teacher's desk, cryin over a stupid tv show."

"Sesame Street is NOT stupid!" Jack yelled out.

"Um, okay class. Settle down. Like I was saying, you all need to choose a song and be ready by Friday to sing it. You also should be in costume." Rose tried to talk to the class, but they were having a hard time paying attention.

At this point, Juliet jumped up and ran over to Jack. "Are you okay Jack?" She knelt down beside him.

Jack sniffed. "I'm fine. I just.. I hate that James so much!" His eyes widened, and Juliet backed away.  
"I think you should go home Jack." Juliet advised him.

Jack stood up. "And now look? He's talking to Kate. My Kate!"

"Kate isn't yours Jack."

"But she talks to me all the time, so she should be mine."

"What about me?"

"Oh you, you're all right I guess. But I really like Kate. We sleep next to each other in naptime all the time!"

"That doesn't mean anything Jack."

"It should!" Jack sniffed, and soon he was crying again. Juliet eventually gave up trying to make him stop, so she went and sat next to Hugo, who was busy thinking of a song.

"So Claire, what are you going to sing?" Charlie asked Claire, who was sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I was thinking something from Cinderella."

"Oh okay."

"What about you?"

"Well my brother wrote this song called 'You All Everybody'." Charlie said.

"Sounds interesting." Claire wasn't the least bit interested.

"What are you going to sing?" Ben whispered to John.

"Shhh! It's a secret!" John told him, and Ben glared at him.

"Fine. I won't tell you what I'm singing!"

"Fine!" John said back to him, and the two sat back to back for the rest of the hour.

A/N: So what did you think? Did it suck? Or do you really want to see the Karaoke? I'll update soon! Oh and if you have any suggestions for songs, let me know.


End file.
